There is a known centrifugal compressor in which a guide vane movable between a position where it is projected into a diffuser passage and a position where it is housed in a housing chamber provided in a diffuser wall is provided in a diffuser portion (see Patent Document 1). In addition, there is Patent Document 2 as prior art reference in relation to the present invention.